Shugo Chara!:Romance and Adventures at Camp
by Lusty Lolita
Summary: When Moonlight Koneko and Kid Panda bump into the shugo chara cast and meet 2 guys,will romance or pure chaos happen?
1. Chapter 1

Yuki:Yay!I'm starting a new story already!!

Chracters are:

Me-my shugo chara Rikki-

our regular ages

KidPanda-this is a gift for choosing my idea-her shugo chara,Lumia-

Ikuto:20

Amu:15

Shin-my romance character one year older than me

Ryon-pronounced as reeon one year older than kid pandaand kid panda's romance character!

Rima:15

Naghehiko:15

Tadase-hes just gonna be gay as allways,but he is in one of my fave pairings15

NaghehikoxRimaxTadase

Kairi:13

Yaya:14

Kuukai:16

Utau:17

and all there shugo chara Story Shugo Chara!  
Adventures in Camp!

Summary When me and kid panda run into the shugo chara cast at camp,what will we do?

Amuto

Naghehimase

Shinkyme and shin

Kidyonkid panda and ryon

Sumashi

Miru

Raichi

ok,next chapter coming out soon,very very soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki:-Tired after trying to find a way to delete docs-this is the start of my second story-sleepy-KidPanda,you do the rest...-falls asleep-**

**KidPanda:This is Yuki's Story Shugo Chara!Adventures in camp!**

**Ikuto:Is this Amuto?**

**KidPanda:Ask Yuki!**

**Ikuto-pokes Yuki-Is this Amuto Yuki?**

**Yuki:Its all of my favorite pairings,so shut up and let me sleep Ikuto!**

**Ikuto:Whatever,looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today**

**Amu:Yuki does not own Shugo chara!**

**:x:x:Yuki's Pov:x:x:**

**I was sleeping when all of the sudden my cellphone rang,it was KidPanda :A/N:Im just gonna call u panda kid panda:**

**_Me:Yo,Panda._**

**_Panda:Oh my gosh Yuki!We're going to camp!We won a free trip to an anime camp!:A/N:I had no other idea :P:_**

**_Me:What?So you're telling me you,i mean WE, just won?_**

**_Panda:Yup!_**

**_Me:Oh MY GOD!!THAT'S THE MOST POPULAR CAMP,EVER!YOU KNOW IT COSTS LIKE A LOT OF MONEY TO GO THERE?!_**

**:x:x:x:Panda's Pov:x:x:x:**

**Wow,she's a loud screamer.**

**_Me:I know,So why don't we pack?We're going tommorow!_**

**_Yuki:Ok,i'll pack,but can you sleep over and help me?_**

**_Me:Sure!I already finished packing!!_**

**_Yuki:Kay,see you later._**

**_Panda:Later!_**

**_-click-_**

Ok,now to get dressed!

I went to my closet and took out my clothes

I was wearing a Infra Red Shirt with little pandas and stars on them,a red mini skirt,red polka stockings,and black gladiator sandals.

Boy,was it cute!

Yuki's Pov

I was wearing a Midnight blue shirt with a black cross,dark denim shorts,fishnet stockings,and black cross up boots.

Just then my aparment doorbell rang,I opened the door**. **

**Panda;Hey,Yuki!Ready to pack?**

**Me.Yep.**

**-1 hour after packing-**

**Panda:Well that was tiring!**

**Yuki:Yeah**

**Panda:Lets watch T.V!!**

**Me:Kay**

**We flipped to the news channel**

**_Reporter:Hello watchers,today a famous anime cast has came to the U.S,the anime is called Shugo Chara:_**

**Me and Panda:OMIGOSH!!**

**_Reporter:They will now intruduced themselves._**

**TBC**

**Yuki:Hope You liked it!Cliffy!**

**Pand:Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuki:I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not uploading!!

Ikuto:Let me guess,fandubs?

Yuki:-huff puff-ye-huff-yes

Shin:Yo everybody!XD

Yuki:Shhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!!-about to glomp then faints-

Shin and Ikuto:OH CRAP!!

-Ikuto carries Yuki bridal style into her room to rest and Shin got some hot water and a towel-

Yoru:Yuki does not own shugo chara!But she loves me-nya.

Amu:Where's Ikuto?

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

_x:Recap:x_

_They will now introduce themselves_

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

x:x Yuki's Pov x:x

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"KYAAAA!!"Panda said.

"Shut Up!!"I said.

"Hinamori Amu"

"Mashiro Rima"

"Souma Kukai!"

"Hoshina Utau"

"Go Utau!"I said.

"Shut Up!!"Panda said.

"Make Me!"I said.

"Yaya Yuiki"

"Sanjo Kairi"

"Fujisaki Naghehiko"

"Hitori Tadase"

Panda faints,My mouth is wide open.

"We will be staying at Anime Camp,so we hope to see you there!"

x:xA few Hours laterx:x

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

x: Panda's Pov :x

"Will this freaking bus EVER come?"Yuki screamed,inpatientely.

"Calm down Yuki!"I said.

_-creeeaaak-_

Yuki:Finally!!

Panda:Yep

-Yuki steps in and bumps into Ikuto-

Yuki:Oh I'm so sorry!

Ikuto:It's ok.

Yuki:Ikuto!!

Ikuto:Yuki?!

Yuki:Yea who did you think i was?Your little cousin?

Ikuto:No,even though you are my cousin,your sooo not little.

Yuki:so how are you and Amu doing?

Ikuto:Great,but you might want to check on Utau,she's kinda to hyper,do you think you can calm her down?

Yuki:Sure Ikuto.

Ikuto:Thanks.

Yuki:and this is Panda,she is a big fan of you so ya might wanna back up.

Panda:Hey!My name is Panda!Nice to meet ya!

Ikuto:Yo,Panda

Panda:Kkkkyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa...-faints-

Yuki:Ugh,wake up!

Panda:-Wakes Up-

-Yuki and Panda walks to Utau's seat and finds Kukai and her Kissing-

Panda:So watcha to lovebirds doing?-giggles-

Yuki:Whoa,seriously big lip-lock don'tcha think Panda?

-Utau stops kissing Kukai and Blushes-

Utau:Hi Yuki!

Yuki:Yo Utau.

-every boy in the shugo chara cast except Ikuto and Kukai-Whoa,that is one hot cousin of yours!

Yuki:Gee thanks,-smirks-

-The guys except Kukai and Ikuto--Blushes-

Ikuto:I got it all from her,even her midnight blue hair.

Yuki:Mhm.

x:xTwo Hours later after they got to campx:x

Yuki:Finally!

Amu:Thanks for the box of chocolates you gave me and Ikuto.

Yuki:No Prob.

Ikuto:Oh yea,Kukai,Kairi,Naghehiko,Tadase,Yaya,Rima,this is me and Utau's older cousin,Yuki Tsukiyomi,and her best friend Panda Takari.

Me:Hey guys!

Yuki:Yo!

Camp Couselor:Welcome to Camp Anime Forest!:A/N:I changed the name ./

TBC...

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:

Ikuto:So how's Yuki?

Shin:I called one of her friends Ryuga,to come over too.

Ryuga:So hows Yuki doing?

Ikuto:Fine,just sore throat and high fever.

Ryugo:Ouch!

Eru:Please Read and review!


End file.
